Stormy Nights
by In A Happy Bubble
Summary: Because Cat always knew how to make the best of a bad situation.


Cat had always been a little over friendly when she and Robbie had sleepovers. Her hand would occasionally rest on his thigh, accidentally groping him in the process or she'd kiss his cheek a little too often, always lingering but never staying.

She bypassed that friendly mark all the time without realising it.

Robbie was spread out on Cat's bed, slumped against the wall with the little red head curled into his side.

Her hands were gripping his shirt, as they had been doing since he arrived. It was the same each time, whenever there was a storm and her parents weren't around, Cat became a nervous wreck, had a panic attack and called Robbie. It was just natural instinct.

"I don't like this movie." Cat complained, her shoulders tensing.

"W-what don't you like about it?" Robbie asked quietly.

"It's too sad." She sniffled, "I feel bad that I can't help anyone."

"Well we could-" Robbie started before Cat suddenly lit up and cut him off.

"Ooh! Let's play a game instead!" She squeaked, leaping up and tearing herself away from him.

"Cat?" He called out as the girl darted out the room, gleefully laughing.

She suddenly crept back in the room, "Robbie?" She whispered, her face had fallen, "Can you come with me? It's all dark and scary out here." She whimpered, nibbling at her lower lip anxiously.

He immediately leapt up and trotted after her. He'd pretty much do anything for her because...

Well...he loved her. It wasn't really a secret. He wrote it in the sand at the beach, carved it on a tree in the park, he even wrote her a song. Everyone knew how he felt. Everyone, except Cat, who bounced through life, unaware that her best friend harboured feelings for her and thought about doing things with her that were extremely adult.

"Are you coming or what?" She giggled, snapping her fingers in front of his face.

He jumped, looking down to see Cat gazing at him intently.

She held out her tiny hand and looped it with his before hesitantly leading him down the stairs.

"You could just switch the light on." Robbie laughed as they reached the bottom of the staircase.

She whacked him in the chest, "I didn't think if that!" She squeaked, flicking the light on and instantly relaxing, but still keeping a grip on his hand.

"What game do you have in mind?" He asked suddenly.

"Twister!" She squealed excitedly.

After a few minutes of searching for the game and Cat nervously looking around corners to make sure no monsters were waiting for her and offering Robbie to them as live bait, they made it back upstairs.

"Let's start!" Cat cheered, laying out the mat and grabbing the spinner, "Okay! Robbie!"

"Yeah?" He replied, smiling as she looked at him sternly, she took her games very seriously.

"Left hand on green." She beamed, placing the spinner on the corner of the mat and spinning it with her foot, "Right foot on red!" She announced, stomping into position.

Robbie was quite sure how it happened, or how he could get so lucky, but ten moves later and Cat and him were entangled, her body wound around one of his legs.

"Okay! My go!" Cat reached out to grab the spinner, accidentally knocking into Robbie's leg.

"Eep! Ow Robbie!"

And then there they were, he was on top of her. He could feel every groove of her body, the loops of her shorts.

"Oh god...Cat! I'm so sorry!" He squeaked, it took him a few words to say that sentence because he was so distracted by having her pressed up against him.

Too distracted.

"Robbie..." Cat said nervously, after a couple of moments of the two looking each other fearfully in the eyes.

"W-what is it?" He stammered.

"You've got a..." She trailed off, "Something naughty's happened in your trousers." She blushed.

He glanced down, following her gaze and suddenly noticed the tent in his trousers.

He rolled off of her in horror, leaping to his feet, his eyes looking everywhere but her, "I-I-I-" he stammered, shaking as he tried to apologise.

Cat was bright pink, her eyes kelt flickering over his trousers as of she couldn't stop herself from looking.

"Fuck." Robbie managed to get out, "Stop staring!" He squeaked, grabbing a pillow and covering the tent before rushing out of the room.

. . .

"Robbie?" Cat scraped at the bathroom door, "Please answer me." She begged, "It's naughty and icky but it's okay!"

On the other side of the door Robbie was sitting on the edge of the bath, head in his hands, wondering if he should quickly get himself off to get rid of the problem.

He hesitantly slip his hand under his sweat pants and into his boxers, clasping himself with one hands and gently stroked his tip, shuddering in relief.

"Robbieeeee..." Cat whined.

Robbie tightly squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block Cat out. It felt so wrong to be doing this when only a door stood between him and Cat, but there had been sleepover with Cat before where he'd gone the whole time with a strangled semi-erection.

He rolled his loose skin up and down, thumb tickling his sack slightly as he stroked a little faster, involuntarily bucking his hips slightly.

"C-Cat..." He hissed, as a small amount of pressure began to build somewhere inside of him.

"What are you doing?" A small voice interrupted, sounding seemingly closer than before.

His eyes shot open, and there she was, standing in front of him with an indescribable look on her face.

"Cat!" He yelped, yanking his hand away, "How did you ge-"

"What were you doing?" She interrupted, blinking her doe brown eyes at him.

"N-nothing. Let's go watch the rest of that movie or something okay?" He asked, incredibly flustered.

"It looked like you-" her eyes suddenly shot open, "Robbie were you touching yourself?" She asked extremely loudly, sounding surprisingly happy and optimistic.

He rushed out.

"Wash your hands Mister!" Cat giggled, not really taking in what was happening.

Robbie slunk back in, obeying her before creeping out to crawl into a hole and die.

. . .

The movie had reached the end, but through out it Cat had not stopped staring at him with a sudden new found interest.

"I...I didn't think other people did it." She said breathily, speaking all of a sudden.

"W-what?" He squeaked.

Cat had turned the light out so she could see the screen better, it was just as well. Robbie couldn't look her in the eye anyway.

"I thought it was just me." She told him happily.

Robbie felt a wave of embarrassment and arousal. His sweet, little, beautiful Cat had just openly admitted she masturbated.

"It makes me feel warm." She sighed, "All tingly and nice. Is that how it feels when you do it too?"

"I don't want to talk about this." He choked out, "I'm sorry you saw what you saw but-"

"Don't be silly Robbie." She told him playfully, "We're friends and I trust you. Is it so wrong if we talk about this stuff?"

"It's not what friends talk about." He said weakly, "It's private."

"Well I heard you say my name when you were in there! I thought you wanted me to come in! So I picked the lock!"

"I think I need to go home..."

"Why?" Cat asked, "This has all been so fun!" She threw herself forward to restrain him and in the process her hand brushed against his trousers, "Oh!"

"CAT!" He cried, crossing his legs.

"Are you meant to still be hard down there?" She inquired, "D-did I interrupt you?"

"Cat! Stop it!" He yelped.

"I don't understand..." She shook her head, "It's not bad is it? Sometimes I think about you and it makes me all hot and bothered..." She told him shyly.

He opened his mouth to speak, bout found that there could be nothing to say after those words came out of Cat's mouth.

"Are you in pain?" She asked suddenly, experimentally poking the bulge.

Robbie gave a small grunt and then pushed her away quickly, "This isn't right..."

He couldn't see her, but he could feel her hot breath on his cheek.

"I made you feel hot and bothered and you made me feel hot and bothered." She breathed, "So shouldn't we help each other out?"

"A-are you asking me to touch you?" He whispered, leaning over and very quickly turning on the light.

Cat flushed, "Is that bad?"

"This...this isn't what friends do together..." He told her weakly.

"I-I don't think of you as just my friend though." She blinked, looking unfazed.

"You don't?" He choked out.

She leant forward awkwardly and placed a kiss on his lips, leaving his mouth slightly shiny from her lip gloss.

"Umm..." He mumbled as she rested her forehead against his.

"I think I might be in love with you." She admitted, laughing nervously.

"Could you...can-can I kiss you again?" He asked boldly.

Cat's eyes flickered shut as she waited expectantly.

His mouth covered hers, heavily breathing as he roughly kissed her, hands falling to her hips as her hands knotted into his curls.

Cat eagerly tore her hands away from him and whipped off her shirt, a grey bra staring at him in the face.

"Whoa..." He mumbled, "So...this is...okay.."

Cat gulped, "You trust me?"

He nodded faintly as all the blood from his head rushed elsewhere, "Do you trust me?"

She nodded with no hesitation, "And I know you'll make me feel good." She smiled.

He blushed, running one hand awkwardly through his hair again. He hesitantly leaned forward and kissed Cat's jaw, trailing a line of butterfly kisses down her neck and then resting his head against her collar bone, settling into the crook of her neck, "I love you." He murmured.

She kissed the outer shell of his ear, "Love you too." She whispered.

He leaned back to gaze at her, the curve of her hips, the creamy flesh that abruptly stopped and because covered by grey fabric.

"Shirt off." She ordered, undoing the first couple of buttons, looking a little unsure of herself.

He shakily pulled his shirt of his head after some gentle coaxing from Cat.

Cat knocked him back onto her carpet as she leapt on top of him, hands running over his chest, grazing her nails over his skin and occasionally kissing him.

Her legs wrapped around his waist as he jokily bit her shoulder and sucked gently on her neck.

Cat let out a tiny gasp, as if she was trying muffle her noises.

Robbie's hand snaked it's way up to the clasp of Cat's bra. He looked into her eyes, silently pleading for permission.

She smiled meekly and he unclipped it. The straps sliding down her shoulders, she suddenly caught it just before the bra fell away and exposed her.

Cat wordlessly shook her head, look scared suddenly.

Robbie stared up at her helplessly, she'd been the one with all the power, guiding him, and now he was lost.

"What's wrong?" He asked gently.

"I don't...I look bad..." She mumbled.

"What are you talking about?" It was becoming increasingly hard to speak as Cat was wriggling around, accidentally grinding him.

"We don't have to do anything." He said, even though his groin was screaming at him otherwise.

"I want to." She said bluntly, looking down at herself reluctantly and then grinding into him, "And I know you want to."

She let out a sigh and let the bra fall away, revealing her petite breasts.

"You're so beautiful Cat." He murmured, "So, so beautiful."

She made an anguished sound, moving to put her bra back on.

Robbie cupped her breasts in his hands with a new founds curiosity, his thumbs running over her nipples, they hardened at his touch.

"R-robbie..." She whispered shakily, "I want you t-to do something to me...I'm not sure what it is b-but I want you to do it."

His mouth closed over one nipple, one hand massaging the other breast and the other hand resting on her thigh.

Cat groaned, grabbing Robbie tightly.

His tongue swirled over her, gently teasing her with his teeth.

Before long, both breasts had been tended to, and were glistening slightly. Robbie placed a kiss between her breasts before going back up to kiss Cat who's eyes were still closed.

He glanced down at his sweat pants and her shorts that hadn't yet been removed. He could feel the heat coming from below, urging him to grab himself.

Cat caught him looking down at his tented pants and pressed herself against him, pulling down his sweat pants and leaving him just lying there in his navy boxers, the tip of his member straining against the fly.

She kicked off her shorts and sat opposite him in just her underwear.

His breathing sped up as she tugged at his boxers, nudging his legs over the side of the bed so she could pull his underwear off.

When it did come off, Robbie looked away and Cat brought her face down so it was level to his member, studying it, "They aren't how they look in the biology books..." She announced.

"Cattt..." Robbie hissed impatiently, "Please..." He trailed off.

She laughed to herself, "Please what?"

"Touch me." He whimpered, giving in to Cat being the one with the power.

She hesitantly gripped him, giving an experimental tug.

He winced, making a face.

"It feels weird..." She mumbled, "Hard and soft at the same time."

"Y-you don't have to." He reminded her, reaching down to guide her hands, "Gently okay? Stroke."

"Like a pet." She noted, poking his tip.

She tentatively dragged her fingers over his foreskin, they trailed back to his tightening sack.

"Don't tease..." He whimpered.

"Can't hear you." She mumbled, giving him a haughty smile.

She slipped three fingers underneath and stroked the top with one finger, watching as Robbie softly groaned and pushed himself towards her.

After growing more confident, she encircled with man hood with the whole of her hand and moved her hand up and then down before stopping to see Robbie's reaction.

"Cat please..."

She continued her actions, hand gliding up and down, a few drops of precum glistening at his tip.

Robbie's deep grunts changed to high pitched squeaks as his body started to tense. Cat sensed that he was on the edge of feeling tingly so she sped up a little, her other hand cupping his sack as he suddenly jerked against her, white fluid spilling onto her hand and the bed.

"Ohhh..."

Cat smiled at him coyly, "Feeling tingly?"

"Very tingly." He rasped.

She collapsed next to him, curling into his chest.

"I thought I'd have to go all night without feeling tingly." He admitted.

Cat smiled and nodded, looking at him desperately, not sure how to ask him to make her feel tingly too.

She nervously spread her legs, revealing a very dark spot on her underwear, "Me now?" She crinkled her nose hopefully.

He put his hands on her waist, fingers running across the rim of Cat's underwear. His index finger ran over the dark spot, faintly rubbing what hid beneath it.

Cat's head lolled back as she tensed in anticipation, Robbie's magic fingers softly rubbing her.

She suddenly got impatient as she slammed against his hand, trying to tell him to hurry up.

He slowly pulled her underwear to one side, spreading her legs wider, displaying her dark strip of hair that cloaked her wet folds.

He softly stroked, finger running incidentally over her clit.

"Here?" He asked doubtfully as Cat let out a stifled moan.

"Mm...yeah!" She encouraged, his thumb grazing over her clit again, her furious grinding causing him to rub harder.

"Ohhh...mm..."

Her various noises spurred him on, little moans and groans indicating what she liked.

He dug around in her folds, rubbing furiously until she felt weak at the knees. A painfully good feeling spreading through her stomach and up her body, heat from her core travelling in all directions.

She opened her mouth to tell Robbie to stop as it got too intense to handle but a wave of pleasure turned her protest into a shrill scream, ending in a moan and fading into silence.

. . .

The two lay on Cat's bed, naked and tangled together.

Cat whimpered happily but then a thought suddenly occurred to her, "Are you my boy friend now?"

He looked up at her in surprise, "I'd like that." He said goofily.

"Me too." Cat agreed before snuggling into him, "Give us more chances to make each other tingle..."

. . .

(A/N)- My first ever lemon. I know it wasn't good but...I wanted to have a go, review?


End file.
